gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve Torres
Eve Marie Torres (born August 21, 1984 in Denver, Colorado) is an American dancer, model and professional wrestler. Torres was best-known for her work associated with the WWE as Eve, as well as her full name. She dancer for the Southern California Summer Pro League and went on to become a member of the National Basketball Association's Los Angels Clippers Spirit Dance Team for the 2006-07 season. Torres has also appeared on several television shows, including Show Me the Money (as one of the "Million Dollar Dancers") Sunset Tan and Deal or no Deal. In 2007, she entered the 2007 Diva Search and won, earning a contract with the WWE. Torres first appeared on programming in 2008 and also appeared in non-wrestling contest such as bikini contest and dance competitions. She later became a full-time wrestler in 2009, and was involved in feuds with Michelle McCool, Layla and Natalya. She also managed tag team of Cryme Tyme. After being traded to the Raw brand in late 2009, she managed Chris Masters before winning the WWE Divas Championship in April 2010. She held the championship for 69 days before losing it in June. After acting as the valet for R-Truth in late 2010. Torres won the Divas Championship for the second time at the 2011 Royal Rumble in January. Her second reign lasted until April 2011. The following year, she was given the fictional role of "Executive Administrator" of Raw and SmackDown, and later the Assistant General Manager of SmackDown. At Night of Champions, Torres won the WWE Divas Championship, becoming the first person to win it on three occasions and held the title until January 2013. That same month she left WWE to focus on her role as an instructor for the Gracie Women Empowered Self-defense program. Early Life Torres was originally born in Boston, Massachusetts, but later grew up in Denver, Colorado and has a Latina background. Torres has one younger brother named Philip, who appeared on Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? in October 2008 and won $100,000. Torres attended the University of Southern California on a full tuition scholarship. During college, she was one of the founding members of the Omega Phi Beta sorority chapter on her campus and held the vice-president position for several years. While in Omega Phi Beta, Torres was awarded for Academic Excellence at the Order of Omega Greek Awards. Torres graduated with honors and a Grade Point Average (GPA) above 3.5 in May 2006, with a degree in Industrial and Systems Engineering. World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE (2007-2013) WWE Diva Search (2007) In May 2007, Torres entered World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE's) Diva Search. Torres was chosen by WWE officials as one of the eight finalists from a group of 50. On October 29, 2007, in Philadelphia, live of Raw, she was crowned the 2007 WWE Diva Search winner, defeating finalist Brooke Gilbertsen and becoming an official WWE Diva. Following her win, Torres began training for her wrestling debut in WWE's development territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling. SmackDown (2008-2009) Videos promoting Eve's debut on SmackDown began airing on January 11, 2008. The promo aired for three weeks before Torres made her official debut on the February 1, 2008 episode of SmackDown. Participating in a bikini contest, an obstacle course and an arm wrestling competition before being eliminated. Torres appeared at WrestleMania XXIV as a Lumberjill in the BunnyMania match between Maria and Ashley against Beth Phoenix and Melinda. Torres spent the rest of the year competing in similar contest, including a dance-off and a bikini contest. Before participating in a Halloween Costume Contest on October 26 at the Cyber Sunday pay-per-view. Where Torres was dressed as Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. On the 800th episode of Raw on November 3, 2008, Eve made her televised debuted in-ring debut in a 16-Diva tag team match, for which her team lost although she was never tagged in. Her first main storyline began in early 2009, when she began a scripted feud with Michelle McCool after McCool attacked her. On the February 6 episode of SmackDown, Torres made her singles match debut in a losing effort against McCool via submission. Their feud continued for the next two months with them competing against each other in singles and tag team matches. Torres then moves into a feud with Layla in mid-2009. After the pair competed in dance and arm wrestling competitions, Torres defeated Layla on the May 29 episode of SmackDown in a wrestling match. On the June 18 episode of Superstars, Torres pinned Layla once again. After the match, they both shook hands. Around the same as her scripted rivalry with Layla, Torres became associated with Cryme Tyme (Shad and JTG), appearing in several backstage segments with them. Torres also began accompanying them to the ring as their manager during their storyline with the Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd and Natalya). Torres and Cryme Tyme participated in multiple six-person mixed tag team matches against the Hart Dynasty, and Torres also faced Natalya in singles matches involving other Divas. Her final match on SmackDown was on October 9 when she was defeated in a singles match against McCool. Divas Champion (2009-2011) On October 12, 2009, Torres was traded to the Raw brand. On the November 2 episode of Raw, she competed in her first match after being traded: a battle royal which was won by Alicia Fox. She then entered a storyline romance with Chris Masters in December 2009, becoming his valet. In January 2010, the WWE Divas Championship, and the following week on Raw, she defeated Maryse to win the championship. On the July 5 episode of Raw and against Nikki Bella on the March 7 episode. She held the championship until the April 11 episode of Raw, when she lost it to Brie Bella. Torres then formed an alliance with Kelly Kelly and after Kelly won the Divas Championship in June, Torres accompanied her to the ring during her matches against Phoenix. She faced Phoenix at the Vengeance pay-per-view but was unsuccessful. On the October 13 episode of Raw, Torres won the battle royal to become the number one contender to the Divas Championship. She received her championship match at the Survivor Series pay-per-view, but lost to a lumberjill match to Phoenix. Torres later describe the match as her favorite. Authority Figure (2011-2013) Torres moved into a storyline with Zack Ryder in December 2011, and the pair won a mixed tag team match against Natalya and Tyson Kidd on the December 26 episode of Raw. On the January 9, 2012, episode of Raw, Torres agreed to a date with Ryder beginning a storyline relationship. Torres quickly became involved in the story line between John Cena and Kane, who began targeting Ryan. After injuring Ryan, he turned his attention to Torres and tried to attack her until he was stopped by Cena. On the February 6 episode of Raw, Torres suffered a broken nose when Beth Phoenix clotheslined her during a match. The following week, Cena saved Eve from being kidnapped by Kane, and Torres kissed him in thanks. Ryder witnessed it and she later told Ryan she hoped that they could be friends. On the February 20 episode of Raw, Torres began turning into a villainous character after she confessed backstage to the Bella Twins that she had never liked Zack Ryder and had disingenuously used him for publicity and planned to take advantage of Cena the same way. Cena overheard her revelation and scorned her as she begged for forgiveness. Torres justified her actions by stating tht she was not a "damsel in distress" and was proud of her beauty allowing to seduce men. She wrestled her first match as a villain on the March 2 episode of SmackDown defeating Natalya. Ryder returned on the March 5 episode of Raw, confronting Torres over her recent actions, but she managed to seduce him into forgiving her. At WrestleMania XXVIII, Torres and Beth Phoenix lost to Kelly Kelly and Extra correspondent Maria Menounos in a tag team match. Later than night, she accompanied Ryder to the ring for the Team Johnny vs. Team Teddy matchup where she distracted Ryder, costing him and Team Teddy the match. As a result, John Laurinaitis appointed her to the Executive Administrator of Raw and SmackDown. As her first order in business as Executive Administrator on the April 30 episode of Raw, Torres fired The Bella Twins backstage. Despite he new authority figure role, she continued to participate in matches throughout mid-2012. On the August 10 episode of SmackDown, Torres asked SmackDown General Manager Booker T if she could be his assistant, but Kaitlyn was given the job instead. Torres threatened Booker that she would tell the Board of Directors about his discrimination hiring practices and was given a match against Kaitlyn the following week. Torres won the match and the job. In August, she began a storyline where she appeared friendly and nice, diminishing her villain characteristics. As part of this apparent personality change, she shook hands with her rival Kaitlyn following a match and teamed with her and Layla on the September 10 episode of Raw. At the Night of Champions pay-per-view, Kaitlyn was attacked and injury by a masked figure; as a result, Eve replaced Kaitlyn in a match against Divas Champion Layla. Torres won the match, becoming the first Divas to hold the WWE Divas Championship on three occasions. After Kaitlyn revealed her attacker was blonde, Torres accused Beth Phoenix and attacked her on the September 24 episode of Raw. The following week, Torres suspended Phoenix, pending an investigation into Kaitlyn's attack; Phoenix's suspension was reversed by Booker T and Torres blamed Teddy Long for telling her to suspend Phoenix. It was later revealed that Kaitlyn was attacked by Aksana, on Torres' orders. On the October 8 episode of Raw, Torres defeated Kaitlyn via submission to retain the Divas Championship and the following match, she attempted to re-injur Kaitlyn, but was stopped by Layla. The following week, she defeated Layla to retain the Championship. Thee three-way feud led to a match at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view, Where Torres retained the Divas Championship against Layla and Kaitlyn in a triple threat match. Torres continued the feud with the duo, facing them in tag team matched with multiple partners and defeating Kaitlyn at Survivor Series to retain the championship. At Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Torres stopped Kaitlyn from winning a number one contender's match and defeated Naomi to retain the title. Kaitlyn won a non-title match against Torres and won the subsequent match by disqualification on December 18, however Torres retained the championship. The re-match occurred on the January 7, 2013 episode of Raw, in which Torres successfully defended the championship after losing by countout. The following week on the special "20th Anniversary" episode of Raw, Torres lost the Divas Championship to Kaitlyn. Torres quit immediately following the loss in storyline. In reality, Torres had asked for her release on December 2012 to focus on her role as an instructor for the Gracie Women Empowered Self-defense program. Torres return to the WWE on December 9, 2013, presenting the Slammy Award for Diva of the Year to The Bella Twins. Other Media In August 2008, Torres, along with fellow WWE Divas Maria and Candice Michelle appeared on an episode of Sunset Tan. On October 2, 2008, Torres and Maria appeared on a special episode of Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed. Torres appeared on the November 3, 2008 episode of Deal or no Deal with Maria and Dolph Ziggler. On July 1, 2012, Torres, Kelly and Michelle McCool appeared on an episode of Extreme Makeover: Weight Loss Edition. Also in in the same year, Torres was part of NBC's celebrity reality competition Stars Earn Stripes, Torres won the competition on September 3, 2012, earning her over $100,000 for the USO charity. On September 4, 2012, Torres appeared on G4's Attack of the Show for an interview. Torres along with Maryse and Michelle McCool, appeared in the January 2009 Issue of Muscle & Fitness magazine. On April 30, it was announced that Torres would be featured in the WWE Studios and Kare Productions Project "Les reines du ring" (Queens of the ring) alongside fellow wrestlers The Miz and CM Punk. In mid-2013, Torres filmed Scorpion King: The Lost Throne, which is scheduled to be released in 2014. Personal Life Torres is trained in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and holds a blue belt from the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy in Torrance, California. Torres also participates in kickboxing. She is a spokesperson and head instructor for the Gracie Women Empowered Self-defense program. Torres is engaged to Rener Gracie. Shows appeared Show Me the Money Deal or No Deal Stars Earn Stripes Links Her Official Website Her Profile @ WWE.com Category:Models Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1984 Births